A Keeping Katie Christmas
by Clue Impaired
Summary: Spoilers for the story. I hope you enjoy.


Disclaimer: The characters of Don Cragen and John Munch belong to Dick Wolf and his. I hope they don't mind coming to my house for the holiday.But they belong to him.

This story is inspired by and dedicated to Pacey W's girl.

**Keeping Katie Christmas**

"You did say Christmas was going to be fun, didn't you?" Don grumbled half heartedly at Karen.

"Yes, dear, I did. And it will be. For them." she said tongue in cheek.

Don groaned and straightened his back. He was leaning over from the stool to assemble Katies new bicycle. The one she'd never gotten fore her birthday. "I can't believe I'm doing this on Christmas Eve."

"I'll make it worth your while when I get this stuff done. Come on. You have years of assembly yet to go, big guy."

"I'm going to hire someone to do this." he grumped and grinned at her.

Karen stuck her tongue out at him as she snapped another piece of plastic into place on the intricate doll house she was assembling. "You have it easy. You have tools. This is guess which part goes where. Listen to us. An old married couple."

"Speak for yourself. I'll never get old being married to you."

"Well, let's see, it's 11:30 and BB and Laslo have both been up again, Katie's asleep but I'd bet she gets up about 4:30, we'll send her back to bed and she'll be buzzing by 5:30 waking everybody up and there'll be no sleep for anyone then. There will be no peace whatsoever until they have the presents opened and then Charlene and John get here and we do it all over again."

"So when do I get my Christmas peace and quiet?" Don teased, tightening down the back wheel.

"After it's all opened, picked up and the kids are enjoing the stuff we got them. I have that chair over there reserved for your after Christmas dinner nap."

"My kind of woman. So what did you get me for Christmas?"

"Not yet. It's not Christmas yet."

"No hints?"

"You're worse than the kids." Karen scolded with a laugh. "Want some eggnog? I bought some more."

"Please." Karen got up and walked toward the kitchen.

Don reached out and snagged her hand as she went by. "Come here. I want my present now."

She laughed as he pulled her down into his lap. "This is not the way to get your eggnog or that bike finished and you still have to put together...Mmmm."

He kissed her instructions away. "I've been looking forward to this year, you know that? This'll be the first Christmas for longer than I care to remember that I haven't felt like a fifth wheel somewhere. It took you and your the kids to bring Christmas to me and I'm so glad that you walked into my squad room. This year truly is a miracle for me."

"I have a confession. I didn't know what I was walking into when I came in there. I was afraid, I heard so many rumors about cops, but I saw you and I knew immediately that here was a man I could trust. Then I got to know you and found that you were a man I could love too. This has been the best Christmas I've ever had and you're the reason for it."

"Miracles. That's what we have here."

"Let's get this stuff assembled and I'll show you another miracle. We only have a few hours sleep you know."

"I don't need that much sleep." Don growled and pretended to attack her neck.

She squirmed a minute then he helped her up and she went to get them glasses of eggnog. He finished Katies bike and helped her finish the dollhouse then they spent half an hour bringing in the presents for everyone that Karen had stashed in the corner of their quarters. No kid ever had that much stuff. The whole underside of the tree was buried in presents and several feet on each side held more presents. The doll house and bike and a stereo set up for Laslo and a complete western saddle package for BB were outside of that. Karen got the digital camera and had to take several views to get the whole photo. Then she had Dan stand in front of the mess and took that picture. He changed places with her and took her picture. They set the camera on a tripod and took a picture of both of them in front of the tree. Don said, "One more just in case."

He set the camera and came back, but he tilted her head up with his forefinger and kissed her as the camera flashed. She smiled at him, with love in her eyes. "It's Christmas. Merry Christmas, darling." he said.

"Merry Christmas, my love, my heart."

"Let's go to bed." he said softly.

"I'd like that." she nodded.

They cleared the camera, turned off the lights and retired to their quarters. Karen had one present for him she didn't want to share with the kids, but he succeeded in getting her out of it in short order. He gave her his special present after they made love. She opened it and smiled at him. It was a diamond and ruby tennis bracelet. He'd seen her admiring it and had paid on it for a couple of months to give it to her so she wouldn't notice the money missing from the finances.

They fell asleep about 1:00 am.

At 5:30 noises in the outter part of the house filtered in through the open door. Excited whispers, shushing sounds, giggles, hurriedly hushed laughter and squeals from the living room. "I think they're up." Karen said.

"It seems so. Shall we get up?" he asked.

"And ruin their fun? Pretend you're asleep and let them wake us up." she whispered back.

"You're sure about this?"

"Just be prepared to defend the tender parts of your anatomy."

"Thanks for the warning." he said quickly.

"Shhh."

They were silent just in time. Their door creaked a bit and three faces peeked inside. There was a hurried consultation about whether or not to wake them up when Katie took matters into her own hands and ran over to jump on the bed. She landed on Dons stomach. He caught her before she could land anywhere south of that point and rolled her giggling over onto the bed between him and Karen. "Good morning to you, Miss Katie Bug. Merry Christmas." he said.

"Merry Christmas, everybody." Karen called to the rest of them.

They hurried into the room. "You were playing possum." BB accused.

"Just a bit." Don admitted.

"Thank you for the stereo." Laslo said, quietly eyes glowing.

"You got a stereo? Santa must have known that." Karen said meaningfully.

"I meant you should tell him thank you for me." Laslo said hurriedly.

"I will do that. And you, Miss Katie, what did you see out there?" Don asked to distract her. Katie described the bike and the doll house. Don smiled at her descriptions, proud that he didn't need translations for the most part any more. "You know, if you let us up we can go see what else is out there. Why don't you go start the coffee and let us get up?"

"I'll start it." BB said bolting for the door.

Katies little elbow landed in Dons solar plexus in her scramble after the others and while her heel got Karen in the thigh. "Next year I'm wearing my Kevlar vest." Don grunted.

Katie and Laslo were close behind. "Close the door." Karen called. Katie darted back and slammed the door.

The kids were nearly beside themselves by the time Don and Karen emerged. They were practically herded into the living room. Karen kept thinking of things she needed to do in the kitchen. The kids had a ball chasing her back to the living room. She was laughing and stopped just short of frustrating them entirely.

"Who's playing Santa this year?" Karen asked as if she didn't know.

Katie raised her hand proudly. "Okay, little lady. Let's go."

Katie began to hand out presents. Don, sitting closest to the tree, helped her with some of the bigger or more bulky ones. Her pile was growing and she was enviously watching the rest of them open theirs. "Go open some of yours, Katie, I'll finish this up." he told her.

She darted over to her pile and began to tear into it. "Hold it. Look and see who it's from. You have to write thank yous." Karen told her quickly.

Don enjoyed watching them all. The satisfaction of seeing them "ohhing" and "ahhing"gave him a huge smile. And seeing Karen grinning too made him equally as happy. She looked over and smiled at him. "You haven't opened any of yours." she said.

"I'm just enjoying watching them. You haven't opened yours either."

"You are all the present I need. You and them."

"We are awfully lucky, aren't we?"

"We are, my Don. We are indeed."

"What did you get, Mom?" BB asked with a sly look.

"I got a smile for Christmas." Karen told her.

"I think they mean for presents." Don told her.

"Oh, those. Well, let's see."

She opened the first one. It was a butterfly pin from Katie. She gave her a hug. The second one was from BB, she got her a horse statue of a jumping horse. The third one was a small box from Laslo with a note in it. It was a promise to put all her favorite cassettes onto CD's no matter how bad they were in the coming year. That got a laugh because the kids idea of music was not hers. "It isn't much." Laslo said selfconsciously.

"It's wonderful, Laslo. It shows you care. I promise not to make you listen to them when you record them."

"Thank you." he said gratefully to much laughter.

Dons present was the last one she opened. A beautiful beaded sweater. "It's beautiful." She said. "Thank you, my love." She gave him a big kiss.

"Eww." the kids chorused.

"Let's see yours, Dad." BB said.

Don opened his presents. Laslo gave him a set of deep sockets so they could work on the cars together and a book on old cars, BB gave him a sweater vest that looked good with his favorite blue shirt and a new leather belt from the tack store that she thought he'd like, Katie gave him a desk set and a spy novel. Karen gave him a dress watch that had an alarm and a lighted dial, it was an expensive watch. There was also something else in the box that he looked at and put in his pocket but he wouldn't share it with the kids. Karen had a smile on her face at him.

"Let's go get breakfast ready while they play with their stuff." she said. "You guys get all this paper picked up and save the gift tags." Karen said.

"Aw!" they chorused.

"No playing with anything until this is all cleaned up. You know that."

Don gave Karen a hand up and they retreated to the kitchen while the kids struggled with the papers. "This is already one of the best Christmases I've ever had." Don poured himself a cup of coffee and made tea for Karen. He turned to watch the kids while Karen set the oven and threw in the pans of sweet rolls they'd prepared especially for that morning.

She came over to sit on his lap and watch them too with her arm around his shoulders. "I love this time of year. It feels good to have them act like normal kids. In a couple of weeks the adoption for Katie and BB will be complete and we'll all be a real family."

"We already are." Don said. "In every way that counts."

"Except legally. Then it will be legal and they'll never have to leave here again unless they want to. That makes me feel so good and you made it happen."

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"I never would have gotten through this without you, I never would have had the nerve to adopt them without you. You are my strength and my heart. Without you I'm lost."

"You were never lost, darling. You always knew where you were. I just came to help you. Now we're a team." he said softly.

"Yes, we're a team. Cragen and Cragen, super parents."

The sounds of a car pulling in the driveway announced John and Charlenes arrival. "It's Charlene." Laslo said. He never missed the sound of a car.

The kids headed for the door. "Freeze! You go out there nicely. Do not harangue them, we're happy to see them not the presents." Karen halted them immediately.

The kids tried for a semblance of restraint, but they still wrestled for who got to go first. Seeing Dons eye on them they meekly filed out and then rushed again. "We may never get them to settle down now." he ruefully told Karen.

She laughed. "Ah, let them be kids. There's time for them to be adults later."

The kids came in carrying bags of presents followed by Charlene and John. "Merry Christmas." Charlene called.

"Merry Christmas to you, too. John, it's good to see you." Karen said.

"Was Katie up at 4:30?" Charlene asked.

"She stayed in bed until 5:30."

"That's what time they woke us up." Don said drily. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." John said. "Someone is as much a child as they are. She woke me up at 6:30. An ungodly hour at any time and on a holiday it's positively obscene."

"He loved it and he knows it." Charlene said. "How about if we get you another cup of coffee the size of a two liter and then let the kids open their presents? I missed having them wake me up first thing."

"It won't be forever. Come on. We'll be done before the rolls are ready to come out." Karen grinned.

The kids were totally into more gifts and they showed some restraint, thanking each person for the gifts. It was total chaos for awhile then it was over. Don cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him. "I have one more surprise for you Laslo and BB. I've made arrangements for both of you to go to my old precinct for a few hours and see what a real police department is like. Lt. Van Buren will show you around her precinct, BB, and then you'll ride along with one of the squads for a couple of hours. Laslo, you'll get your ride in a squad as well, but they agreed to let you shadow them in the tech department. I just need to finalize the days with her and you can go anytime you're ready. Providing it's a good day for her that is."

"Cool." Laslo grinned happily.

"Thanks, Dad." BB said.

The adults went out to the kitchen to drink coffee and wait for the rolls to finish up. "That was a nice thing you guys did. The kids were so excited." Karen said.

"We love them, too." Charlene said. "We, uh, have some news we'd like to share." she glanced at John. "We're having a baby." 

"Oh, Charlene! Congratulations. This is so great. John, you too. I know you had _something_ to do with this." Karen grinned and hugged Charlene then, to his embarrassment, hugged John, too.

"I was there." John admitted.

"Don't mind him if he stiil has that dumbfounded look. We only just found out." Charlene said with a tender smile. "But I suspected."

"Of course you did." Karen said stoutly and grinned at Johns sheepish look.

"Congratulations, John." Don said shaking hands with the other man.

"Thanks. I suppose Fin will never let me hear the end of this now." he said.

"He'll probably be giving you parenting or antiparenting tips. He'll want to be Uncle Fin." Don grinned.

"Just what I need. A kid with an identity problem."

"No identity crisis here. He'll know exactly who he is. You just watch and see. But it's difficult getting used to the idea. At our age, a baby." Charlene said but she was smiling happily.

"You'll be fine. You have enough practice and older parents are great. More secure in their careers and more loving altogether." Don said. "I'm learning that now."

"What about school, Charlene?" Karen asked.

"It will take a bit longer and I'll need some help, but John and I are committed to this."

"You let me know if you need help. Hey, guys, breakfast is ready. Come eat."

They swarmed into the kitchen. "They smell good." John said over the racket.

It was a happy meal. The kids were in high spirits and there was minimal arguing. Karen gave them hot water and they stirred in hot chocolate mix so everyone had a warm drink for breakfast. Charlene drank her hot chocolate with a smile. None of the kids noticed. They were far too excited. They ate their share of the rolls and asked anxiously if they could be excused. "Go ahead. But keep the noise down to a dull roar, huh?" Don said with a smile.

"Karen, do I see somehting new on your wrist?" Charlene asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"You do." Karen pulled up her sleeve so they could admire the new bracelet.

"I got something too." Charlene said with a smile.

"This morning?" Karen asked meaningfully.

"Well, that too." Charlene admitted with a smile.

"This is not something I need to know." Don said. "Want to take a walk, John?"

"I think it's a good idea." he hurriedly jumped up.

"Chicken." Karen accused laughing.

"We'll be back." Don said kissing her.

The guys went out. "They want to be there to place the order but they don't want to discuss it." Charlene scoffed. "We have been talking. We might be moving. I want to do it before I'm too big to help. John doesn't want me to lift more than a knife and fork. This is going to be a long nine months."

"Ten."

"Ten?" Charlene gulped

"Ten. The way they track the weeks it comes out at 10. Are you going to get some books on the subject?"

"I have a whole box and even a shelf just for them. John got them for me. I'm going to get some on my own. My point of view is just a bit different than his."

"I'm so excited for you. How are you feeling?"

"Scared. An excited. I don't know how I feel from one minute to the next." she laughed uneasily.

"That's natural. You'll be a great mom. No one could do a better job than you. Did you tell your folks yet?"

"We're going to after the holidays. They are gone on a cruise. I'm not sure how they're going to take it."

"Are you kidding? They'll love it. I love it. Can I babysit sometimes?"

"I'd like that."

"Look at the time. I need to get the meat in. I can't believe how much cooking it takes to keep this household fed."

"Tell me about it." Charlene laughed. "I wonder what John and Don are talking about."

"Men things."

They were talking about men things. They wandered through the yard looking at what Don planned to do in the next summer, including making some raised flower beds for the yard and repairs to the buildings. "I envy you having this great place to live. I been thinking we should move. An apartment is no place for Charlene and a baby. Kids need room to run and have pets."

"Not for awhile yet. Have you figured out where you want to move to?"

"I thought maybe we'd move out this way some. It'll be a longer commute for me, but it'll be closer for Charlene and she is really nervous about being a mother."

"It'll come in time. How are you handling it, Dad?" Don grinned.

"That still gets to me. I love Charlene and the baby, but what a big responsibility."

"It is, but I know you can handle it, John. If any one can it's you. You are a good man and you'll make an excellent father."

"Even at my age?"

"It's later than most men, but yes. Age doesn't make you any less of a dad. And you can always ask Elliott for his advice."

"I think I can handle it." John said quickly. Don grinned. "Are you and Karen going to..."

"No. She can't and we have plenty here. I don't need biology to make me a dad. I have proof right in there. "Laslo and BB both have expressed interest in police work so I'm going to have them get a few hours at Homicide and then in a ride in a squad for a few hours. Van Buren agreed to let them come to her squad so they get the real effect."

"That's a good idea. Just think, next year we could have two possible recruits and a new member of the family. Who knows what else will happen by then."

"Life's full of possibilities. I'm living it one day at a time and getting through it."

"That's the way to do it. I guess I better get back in. Charlene has been nervous about being alone lately. Hormones, I guess."

"Stock up on pickles and ice cream there, John. You are going to need it." Don teased.

"Thanks, Captain." John teased back.

The men went inside where the women were getting the kids set up at the table to play a board game while dinner cooked. The scene could have been from any day of the year except for the holiday clothes and decorations. It was soothing. John went over to where Charlene was sitting as the bank for Monopoly and she smiled up at him. "Have a good walk?"

"Yes. So you're the bank?"

"I'm just watching and helping Katie, though she doesn't need the help. She's a little real estate mogul."

They chatted and looked at all the presents everyone got until dinner was ready and then had a huge meal. In deference to Johns chosen religion they had a huge piece of beef. It was a good meal. Afterward they retired to the living room. "The kids didn't want you to feel left out, John, so they have a present for you. I don't know much about how you celebrate so they wanted to do this for you. I hope we don't offend you if we do something quite right. They wanted to do this on their own. I'm only tech support." Karen said.

"You don't have to..." John objected.

Charlene laid a hand on his knee. "Let them. They're trying to be nice."

"Okay." he said.

BB and Laslo had researched Jewish traditions and came up with a few they wanted to do. One was the eight presents for Hanukkah and the lighting of the Menorrah. They gave John the fireplace matches and a small present for all eight days. They also tried to do the loaves and a plastic fish from from the toys that Katie had had when she was younger. They pretended to eat the fish while really nibbling on the bread, and then Laslo put on a the fake beard John recognized from the picnic and pretended to part the Red Sea which was red material hung in the doorway of Karens office and "Moses" led his people out of Egypt and that ended the play. It was hysterical, technically way off base and very limited, but John was touched that they tried to do that for him.

Katie brought him his last gift. It was wrapped in Christmas paper and had way too much tape, but he opened it and found a hand crocheted scarf. Uneven stitches, different colored yarns, and some missed stitches but precious because it was homemade. "So you'll be warm all winter." Don translated her signing to John.

"Thank you." John said simply.

"Let's get something to drink." Charlene said to give John time to recover his emotional balance.

"I'll get it." BB said. "Katie can help."

John fingered the small things the kids had gotten him. A keychain, a potpourri candle, a candy bar, a pen, a notebook and a few other things. Everyone thoughtful and practical. "I never expected this." he said.

"Family, John. You're part of our family." Karen said.

"Hey did anyone see the light blinking on the phone?" BB asked suddenly from the kitchen.

"No. I suppose I'll have to get it." Karen said tensely.

"You could leave it until tomorrow." Don suggested even though he knew it wouldn't happen that way."

"I can't. I know I should but I can't. I have to get it."

"Then get it. We'll deal with whatever it is."

Karen went over and picked up the phone. She punched in the security code and listened to the message. She went as white as a sheet. Don immediately hustled over to her. "What? Bad news?"

She hung up the phone and turned to him. Her eyes were wide. "That was the pharmacy calling. They have my prenatal vitamins ready to pick up."

"You're what?!"

"That's what I'd like to know. It has to be a mistake."

"You just went to the doctor, didn't you? She never said anything about it."

"I want to know. Now."

"You ought to call her tomorrow." John advised.

"Tomorrow hell. I want to know now." Karen said.

She dialled the phone. "Yes, Dr. Little. It's Karen Wesson, uh, Cragen. I just got a call from the pharmacy. They have made a mistake. They said they have my prenatal vitamins ready, but someone...excuse me? Say that again please. No Are you sure?"

Don was so concerned he put an arm around her to steady her. "Yes, yes, I'll do that. Thank you." she hung up and turned to Don. "We're pregnant. I don't believe... she said I...it's not possible. It I was told..."

"You're babbling." Don said with the beginning of a smile. "Come sit down. Start from the beginning. What did she say?"

"I'm pregnant. She says it's positive and so is she. The office was supposed to call me. I'm so dizzy."

"Put your head down. It's adrenaline." Don advised, guiding her back to a chair at the table.

"I guess we both had good ideas." Charlene said.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Charlene asked scared by Karens behavior.

"She's going to be just fine." Don assured her with a proud smile.

"What a gift." John said quietly.

Don knelt down in front of Karen. "Look at me." he said. When she did, uncertainty shining in her eyes, he smiled at her. "What a gift. The very best gift you could ever give me after your heart. If I had to do it all over again, I would, every minute of it. We're going to be having a new family member here too. Two new ones in the family. I couldn't be happier. What a way you have a making me happier than I ever thought I could be. Are you... Aren't you happy, too?"

Karen just nodded. "I am. I am, I just, it's so much. I was told I could never, but you came and then I can, and I am...I don't know where to start or go or do...I'm just."

Don grinned and pulled her against him. "Lean on me, my love. We'll get through this together."

"It looks like we'll be having to make a couple of cribs. It's a good thing I have a place for my tools now." Don said. He couldn't quit grinning.

"I'd say this makes this the Merriest Christmas I've ever had. I love all of you. Even you, John. Merry Christmas, my darling."

"Merry Christmas." Karen told him with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Now onto to the next most exciting year of our lives."

"God bless us every one." BB said laughing.

Complete

**I won't be posting until after Christmas so everyone have a great one.**


End file.
